


Countdown

by katehathaway



Series: Only Everything [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katehathaway/pseuds/katehathaway
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Draco has big plans for when the clock strikes twelve, but all of that nearly goes out the door when he spots Hermione in her gown.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Only Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Countdown

Jazz music echoed through the house as guests milled around in their ballgowns and black-tie suits. Laughter and polite conversation filled the room while champagne and appetizers filled the guests, and all was well and joyous in the quaint London town home.

It was not exactly what Draco imagined a Muggle party would be like. Not that he ever truly imagined himself _at_ one of these things. It was not as dull as he expected it to be, to be fair, but it certainly lacked the elegance and flair of a Malfoy ball.

He did not usually spend a lot of time around Muggles, much less engage in so many introductory conversations with them. It was exhausting.

_You're new. Where are you from?_

London. _Not particularly the same London_ , Draco mused, but this overenthusiastic couple did not need to know that. Nor would wizarding laws allow it.

_How come we've never met you before?_

At this question, he simply shrugged and supplied the fervent guests with an innocent smile. It became increasingly difficult to muster that smile as the frequency of that particular question increased.

He shuffled back and forth on his feet, pacing anxiously at the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor of the townhome. He readjusted his perfectly straight bowtie for the thousandth time in attempt to control his nerves. The music was easy enough to drown out given the intense pounding of his heart in his chest. Absentmindedly, he patted his ribcage and felt for the box tucked into the inside pocket of his coat.

"Oh, she looks lovely…" gasped someone to Draco's left.

He looked behind him to where the woman was gesturing. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

Hermione Granger stood at the top of the stairs.

She looked so elegant, so _ethereal_ , it took a moment for Draco to regain some control over his thoughts. He quickly ascended the stairs so that he stood at her side. She was even more mesmerizing up close, he swooned.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

She nodded and tucked her arm into his.

"You look beautiful," he said as they descended the stairs.

"Thank you," she blushed.

He took a long moment to admire how the small dip in the neckline of her red dress provided him with a phenomenal view of her breasts. It made his head spin.

He leaned in closer and nuzzled himself in her hair, then whispered in her ear, "I _adore_ this dress on you, but I cannot wait to take it off of you later."

She blushed again and elbowed him.

" _Draco_ ," she chastised, but met his look with a knowing smile.

He smirked. It took a lot of effort for him not to entertain himself with fantasies of Hermione in that dress … with him on his knees … his head up under her ballgown skirt … and the soft moan of her in pleasure …

 _This is impossible_ , he remarked, internally.

When the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs he pulled her in for a quick, sweet kiss. Then winked at her.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were upon them in seconds, cooing over their sharp looks. They apologized to Draco for not having introduced themselves to him earlier, but he brushed them off. There was no need to fret. He understood the stress of hosting a holiday party.

They beamed and offered champagne to the lovely couple. They toasted to good fortune in the new year.

He played the part of the doting boyfriend and won their affections over with his charming smile. He slid an arm around her waist and moved to follow her parents into the main room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were thrilled to show off their daughter and her boyfriend to all of their guests.

"Thank you for coming," Hermione said after they finally broke away from her parents.

"It's my pleasure," he stated, kissing the tips of her fingers.

"No, it's not," she countered, then explained herself at his sideways glance, "You don't enjoy these parties any more than I do."

"You're quite right," he looked around the room.

"I appreciate it," she nodded towards her parents across the room, " _They_ appreciate it. They've been dying to meet you."

He could've gone his whole life without attending a Muggle party, and one on New Year's Eve no doubt, but he supposed it was only fair. He had dragged her to enough of his mother's Yule Ball's. Among other aristocratic events.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Anything for you."

"Oh, I nearly forgot," she knelt down and slightly lifted her skirt, revealing her wand. And a small flask tucked into a strap on her ankle. She handed the flask to him, "Firewhiskey. Should help us get through tonight."

He took a swig of the burning liquid and laughed, "Got anything else hidden up there?"

"Maybe," she teased.

His eyes glinted. "Do I get to find out?"

"Only if you're good."

"Oh, but I'm _never_ good." He slid one hand behind her neck and tilted her chin up with his other hand. "Unless, you're referring to when I'm inside you. Because in that case, I _am_ good. Very good."

His stomach flipped when she visibly swallowed a gasp. Her brown eyes fixated on him.

"Arrogant, much?" she said, attempting a sullen glare.

If she was trying to feign innocence it wasn't working. He could see right through her. He always could.

"Only because you remind me how much I please you every time we f -"

She silently charmed him, not allowing him to finish that sentence. Not in front of all of these people. They might be overheard.

He raised his brows at her, but she only huffed in response. She glanced around, at the room full of Muggles, and wondered what to do about her perpetually mischievous date. She took his hand and exited the main room of the party and into a bathroom down the hall. It was quite small, but more importantly obscured them from view of the party.

After locking the door behind them she undid the charm stopping him from speaking.

"Naughty, Granger," he tsked playfully, "Using magic in front of a room full of Muggles? Have you no respect for magical law?"

"Oh, _shut up_." She shook her head at him.

"Make me," he suggested, and she didn't hesitate.

Her lips were on his, soft and divine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. He sucked softly on her lower lip before pulling it towards him with his teeth. She eagerly responded to his touch and kissed him deeper, her tongue tracing over his bottom lip. He slid his tongue along hers, inviting her in. She gladly complied.

He started to feel up her gown but broke away suddenly. Gasping for breath.

She looked quizzically at him. Her own chest heaving as she tried to regain a steady breath. He was intoxicating.

"Draco?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Marry me." He breathed.

" _What?"_ she blinked, unsure of whether or not he was entirely serious.

"Marry me, Hermione Granger." He ran his thumb across her lower lip, beaming.

She looked up at him, dazed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could no longer hear the roar of the party over the sound of her blood pumping in her ear. It was hard to focus when he looked at her like _that._

"You're only saying that because you've been drinking and are _seconds_ away from _finally_ taking this dress off of me," she muttered.

His lips twitched into a smirk. "You have such a way with words."

He undid the buttons of his suit coat, reaching into his inner left pocket to retrieve a small, velvet box. He knelt down on one knee, not breaking eye contact with her. No small feat in such a tiny bathroom.

"I mean it," his eyes sparkled up at hers, taking in her beauty before drawing a deep breath, "I wanted to do this properly. I had an entire plan.

I would dance with you all night, woo you into utter content, and as the countdown of the new year began, I would pour my heart out to you, Hermione Granger. Obviously, things did not go as planned…"

He looked nervously around at the Muggle bathroom they were in. He popped the box open and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me, Hermione, but I could not wait a moment longer. I am so in love with you and I always will be. I am yours, if you'll have me?" He swallowed with difficulty, exhaling slowly to try and control his breathing.

She covered her mouth with her hands and nodded rather meekly before kneeling beside him and cupping his face in her hands. She pressed her lips against his, never wanting this moment to end.

When she finally pulled back, he looked at her gingerly, "So… that's a yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course."

At that he grinned, unable to hide his relief, and slipped the large sparkling, emerald onto her slim finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

He shrugged. _It's certainly not as beautiful as you,_ he thought to himself. But he let her have the moment, silently thanking his mother for the family heirloom.

Hermione stood up on her toes and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him softly at first, but then with a hunger he hadn't expected.

"Hermione," He breathed against her lips.

His hands traced up her arms and then found the zipper at the back of her dress. He slowly unzipped it as he kissed down her neck. When her gown was finally loose enough, he slipped a hand down her front and cupped a breast. He teased her nipple until it was hard under his touch.

He continued to kiss down her chest until met with the lining of her gown. He peeled the fabric off of her with his mouth, biting down on the dip in the neckline. He moved lower until he reached her hardened nipple and flicked it with his tongue, sucking and kissing. She moaned softly.

He suddenly pulled away and lifted her up onto the bathroom counter, then knelt before her on the floor. He lifted her skirt and kissed along her inner thigh from underneath the gown. With one finger inching its way towards her panties.

He swiftly slid them to the side and teased her some more, encircling the opening with his finger. After a few moments of antagonizing her, he slid one finger inside. She inhaled sharply as he inserted a second finger.

"I need you," she exhaled, her breath catching as she bit on her lip.

He sank his teeth into her inner thigh, briefly, before coming up from under her the skirts of her gown. His fingers still inside of her.

He grinned mischievously, pretending he hadn't heard her, "What was that?"

"I _need_ you," she whimpered, longing darkening her brown eyes.

His fingers flicked and teased her clit, never breaking eye contact with her. Her breath hitched as he deepened his hold on her, rubbing his thumb along her clit. The pace quickened as he was anything but gentle.

Suddenly there were cheers from the party just down the hall, "Ten!"

She couldn't wait any longer. She needed the release now. Leaning closer to him, she fidgeted with the buckle on his pants before swiftly removing it and unzipping them. He finally released his hold on her, peeling her panties down her legs.

"Nine!"

With a quick maneuver, his pants were around his ankles and his length in her hand. It was already full, pulsating against her touch. She ran her palm along it, rapid and crude. It was her turn to antagonize him.

"Eight!"

Her hot breath against his neck, and his lips tugging on her ear. He couldn't take it any longer. Manipulating their positioning a bit, he pulled her to the edge of the counter; she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Seven!"

In a single thrust, he was inside of her. _Deep_ inside of her. They both gasped and muffled their moans so as not to be heard by those just outside.

"Six!"

He was so close to the edge, he might explode. He slid his hand along her thigh and rubbed his finger against her clit as he buried himself inside of her, repeatedly.

"Five!"

She bit her lip and let her head fall back as she let out a tell-tale whimper. As she climaxed, he did as well.

"Four!"

Still deep inside of her, her legs now loosely hanging off the counter, he collapsed against her. His forehead stuck to the mirror behind her. One hand splayed on the mirror beside her head and the other on the small of her back.

"Three!"

They both caught their breath for a moment.

"Two!"

He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers.

"One!" The party cheered and howled, whistling at the sound of firecrackers out in the streets. "Happy New Year!"

Draco pressed a soft kiss to her nose, then to her lips.

"Happy New Year, my love," he panted.

She giggled and caressed his face, then kissed him deeply, tasting salt.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
